Hear You Me
by AryaEragonPrincessShadeslayer
Summary: After the war, Harry visits Sirius' room. Compatible up to HP5/6. A little bit Harry/Ginny and a little bit Dramione.


**There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.**

Harry stood there, staring ahead at the last place he had seen his grandfather laugh. The funny thing was how much he had hated the place. Each step to the front door caused Harry's heart to ache, and his eyes to burn with the promise of tears. He had thought he could save Sirius. Thought he could save him from certain death. And now his death was all Harry's fault.

**  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.**

Now, years later, he returned to the place he had told himself he would never go. He pushed open the door and silence reigned, as if even Sirius' mother mourned him. But that was not so- he knew Ginny had come and finally silenced the painting. The rug that led to the stairs blew up clouds of dust as he took cautious steps. His hand found the handrail, and more dust gathered as he worked his way up the stairs. He had so wished Sirius had been there when Voldemort was vanquished. He would have celebrated so. He wished Sirius had been there to see Hermione and Draco- a little support would have been nice then. Harry smiled sadly.

**  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.**

Harry knew Sirius was always watching him. He knew he was up there, having a good time with James and Lily and Remus and Tonks. He was probably even hitting on hot angels. Harry's small smile grew a little at the thought of his godfather with a hot angel on each arm, wings and all. He knew there was a girl Sirius had loved during school. Maybe he would have found out who she was if Sirius hadn't died.

**  
So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.**

Sirius would have been so proud of them. Even with Ron gone, both Harry and Hermione led lucky lives. He had Ginny now, with little James, and Hermione had married Draco, and they had little Scorpius. The two were the best of friends, even if they were only two. Sirius with James and Scorpius… the two were taking after him. What a wreckage it would be. A glorious, wonderful, family wreckage.

**  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.**

Harry reached Sirius' door and pushed it open. There, on the bed, lay a photograph. A photograph of three dead men. A photograph that caused Harry's heart to leap. A photograph of the three most important males in his life. Harry stared down at James, Remus, and Sirius as they laughed and joked with one another. Sirius had conjured a shining halo and was trying to get Remus to put it on.

**  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.**

A smile pierced through Harry's tears, which fell like waterfalls, and he picked it up. A note was scribbled on the back.

Harry-

If you're reading this, I'm dead. Know this- I love you and am proud of you no matter where you go or what path you take. Except maybe if you join the Dark Lord. I'd have an issue then. Just kidding, I think I'd love you anyway, kid. And Lily and James are so proud of you. I can feel them smiling down on you everyday and chances are I'm with them right now. Damn, I sound sentimental. But you know what? I'm being sentimental. Chances are you are, too.

-Padfoot

**  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.**

"_Goodbye, Sirius."_

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I love this song, I just cried while I was writing it… promised myself I wouldn't, too. I'm listening to it over and over and that one line 'A song for a heart so big, god wouldn't let it live' gets me every time. I've never written a songfic before, tell me what you think!**


End file.
